The Golden Serpent: The Hogwarts Express
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: Pricilla Malfoy has never fit in with her family and she's hoping it'll be different at Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to her, a new life is waiting at the school of magic, but, first things first, all aboard the Hogwarts Express! Marauder era


**Hello everyone! This is a new fic that I hope any one who reads it enjoys it. I'm doing this a little differently than writing out 7 full length fics and then some. I'm just going to do it in short stories or one-shots. They won't be in order like one might be set when the Marauders and Pricilla Malfoy (my OC) are in their 4****th**** and 3****rd**** year while another fic might be when they're out of Hogwarts. It just depends on what my brain comes up with an idea. The first few might be in order though. I just have to figure it all out. Hope you like this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

Pricilla Malfoy stood impatiently off to the side as her older brother and parents said their goodbyes. It was long and drawn out and she had to ignore the pang in her heart when she remembered the brief, formal goodbye they gave to her. Oh, how she wished her uncle was here, he actually liked her, but he had to go do something that he couldn't say. They had said their goodbyes two days before and he had left with the promise of writing to her. He was the only one that made being a Malfoy bearable.

"Pricilla." The girl immediately straightened at the sound of her father's voice and walked over to stand next to her brother, Lucius, who gave her a glare. Pricilla just ignored him, as she always did, and looked up at her father's face. "I expect you two to behave. You are representing the Noble House of Malfoy; I do not want to hear of any foolishness that may have occurred where either of you are concerned. Am I clear?" She knew her father meant this speech for her; she knew that if Lucius was to get in trouble, they wouldn't even bat an eye, but not for her.

"Yes father." The siblings said, inclining their heads. Their father gave a curt nod and with one last warning glare from her mother, they left.

"I'd listen to father if I were you." Lucius sneered, grabbing his trunk with ease. "We don't need you besmirching our name, now do we?" With that, he stepped into the train and disappeared, leaving Pricilla all alone. She looked down at her heavy trunk, not really knowing how she'll get it on the train without killing herself. Sighing, she bent down and picked it up with a grunt and boy was she right about it being heavy. It had to weigh way more than her. Not being able bear it any longer, she went to put it down, but jumped back in surprise when someone took it from her hands. Looking up she saw a man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes smiling down at her.

"Sorry for startling you." He apologized. "It looked as if you needed a hand." Pricilla looked up at the man with her mouth slightly open in shock. She's always seen small acts of kindness to other people, but no one has ever shown her any thanks to her family. It was kind of nice, shocking, but nice. She suddenly realized she was staring at him like a complete idiot. So, shaking her head slightly, she smiled back thankfully.

"Th-Thanks." She said. "It is quite heavy. Oh, I'm Pricilla, by the way. Pricilla Malfoy." She waited for some kind of bad reaction to her name, but she only got a wide smile and a hand to shake.

"Lyall Lupin," he greeted, shaking her hand. "Why don't you come on over to my family? You can meet my son. I'd say you're about the same age, plus he can help you find your way around things." Before she could protest, he was walking away and if she wanted her stuff, she'd have to follow. She stayed quiet as she walked behind him, never the one to start a conversation and quietly dreading this meeting. She was going to try to make another protest when she heard a voice.

"Dad! Mom and I had thought we lost you in the crowd." Looking from behind Lyall, she met the green-amber eyes of a young boy who was the either the same age as her or slightly older. He had light, floppy brown hair and pale skin. What interested her though was the three scars across his face. She wondered how he got those. They stared at each other a little longer before the boy blinked a couple times. "Oh…hello. Who are you? Ow!" Pricilla giggled softly as the boy rubbed his ear where his mother had flicked him.

"Why don't you ask a little more nicely, Remy." The woman smiled at her and Pricilla wondered if this was how mothers were supposed to be. This woman seemed to radiate the warmth Pricilla desired in a mother and the same went for Lyall, but she wondered if this was how every parent besides hers just acted. "I see my husband decided to help you with your trunk. I do hope he asked if you needed the help instead of just taking it from you. He's got a nasty habit of doing that. My name's Hope Lupin, by the way." Pricilla smiled at the woman.

"I'm Pricilla Malfoy," she introduced herself. "And I'm very grateful to Mr. Lupin. I never would have been able to get on the train without his help." Mrs. Lupin gave her another smile before noticing her son (Remy?) hadn't introduced himself yet. So, she gave him a small nudge and motioned toward the girl.

"Oh-um, I'm Remus," he greeted, shifting his feet. "I-uh go to Hogwarts." Pricilla smiled, trying not to laugh after hearing the snort from Me. Lupin. Remus' face was beet red as he glared at his laughing father. Mrs. Lupin rolled her eyes at her boys before turning to Pricilla.

"I think it's time you two get on the train." She told them. She noticed Pricilla eyeing her trunk hesitantly. "Don't worry about your trunk. Remus, although he doesn't look it, is quite strong. He's already put his trunk up so I'm sure he'll take it for you." Remus, who was still red and glaring at his father, nodded his head.

"Yeah I can take it." He reassured her while grabbing the trunk and lifting with ease. "And don't worry about finding a compartment, you can just sit with me and my friends. I'm sure they won't mind." Pricilla smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." She said and Remus smiled back. After goodbyes were made and Mrs. Lupin embarrassed Remus by kissing him multiple times, the two kids were making their way to the compartment they were using. They didn't really talk much on the way there, since it was too crowded in the hall, but when they got close Remus looked back at her.

"My friends are probably already in there." He told her. "If they say something idiotic just ignore them." Pricilla laughed, but didn't notice how Remus smiled in victory on getting her to laugh. They finally came to the compartment door where loud voices could be heard from the inside.

"Let me just tell them really quick that you'll be sitting with us." He told and she nodded. She waited outside the door as he went in. Three old voices of, "Remus!", could be heard from the inside. After that, she wasn't able to hear anything they said until she heard a familiar voice yell out, "Pricilla Malfoy?!" Immediately the door was slid open, causing her to jump slightly, but she was surprised at who she saw.

"Sirius Black?!" She asked. The boy she was looking at was just as she remembered him. Tall with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. Exactly as she remembered him. Getting over her surprise rather quickly, she smiled playfully at him. She stuck out her hand and put on the most serious face she could muster. "A pleasure it is to meet you, young Mr. Black." She watched as Sirius looked from her to her hand before straightening, changing his face to look stoic.

"The pleasure is all mine, young Miss. Malfoy." She could tell he was fighting a smile as he bowed over her hand and kissed her knuckles. Coming back up, they made eye contact and burst out laughing while the other three boys stared at them as if they lost their minds.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Sirius said once they calmed down. He moved out of the doorway and let her in before sliding the door closed. The two of them sat down across from each other, completely ignoring the confused and shocked boys. "I didn't realize it was time for you to come to Hogwarts and you never mentioned it your letters."

"I wasn't really sure if I was coming." She told him. "Mother wanted to send me to Beauxbatons. Thankfully Uncle Charles stepped in and, for once, got her to change her mind."

"So you're mother's Stop a ha-" He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two friends looked up and meet the eyes of the still very confused boys. Pricilla immediately turned red when she realized there were other people here, but Sirius just smiled at his friends. "I forgot you guys were still here. This is Pricilla, by the way. Pricilla Malfoy." The two boys she didn't know stared at her when they heard her last name and she suddenly wanted to be somewhere else. Remus, though, was still staring at Sirius.

"You know her?" He asked pointing between the two of them. Sirius nodded.

"Sure, I know her." He said. "My family and her family have been to loads of each other's parties and get togethers and since we're the only normal ones in a family of psychotic maniacs, we sort of just became friends. I'm pretty sure we were betrothed to each other once, but I'm not sure." One of the boys with messy black hair and round glasses looked at Sirius.

"Betrothed? Your family still does that?" He looked between the two of them, but Sirius just shrugged.

"I told you my family are lunatics." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Definitely crazy." He agreed. He turned to Pricilla with a smile that for some reason made her want to roll her eyes. She's seen a smile like that on Sirius a number of times. It was one that just screamed trouble, even if there was none. "Name's James Potter. You must already know Remus, since you came with him. Oh, and that's Peter Pettigrew." He gestured to the plump, round boy with thin brown hair and watery blue eyes. He gave her a timid smile and a small wave. She smiled back before turning to James.

"I met Remus on the platform." She explained. "His dad helped me with my trunk and then Remus invited me to sit with him." James and Sirius looked slyly at Remus, who sat glaring at his two friends.

"Oh, he did, did he?" James asked. "Did he also offer to carry your trunk?" Pricilla looked between the friends, a slight smile on her face. She knew this wasn't gonna help the teasing, but she couldn't not say it.

"Yes, he did, actually. It was quite sweet of him." That made Remus blush, which caused the two teasing boys to laugh. Peter laughed with them and Pricilla hid a giggle behind her hand, sending an apologetic look to Remus. He just shrugged it off and rolled his eyes at his friends. Once they all calmed down, James looked at Pricilla.

"Well, Pricilla," He said. "Any one who embarrasses Remus and has been able to stomach Sirius for so long is definitely okay in my book. Welcome to Hogwarts! Want to play Exploding Snap?" The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and the sound of cards exploding.

**Okay that's the first of hopefully many. I hope you guys liked my OC, Pricilla. I absolutely love her. My best friend always jokes how she's like my child an honestly, she's not wrong. Next one will be about the sorting ceremony. Please review! Later Gators!**


End file.
